


One Last Chance

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin speaks to an old friend about the return of The Once and Future King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Chance

           “It’s time.” A familiar voice stated.

            Dumbledore turned to face the speaker, a young man with pale skin and dark hair. “I haven’t seen you in years.” The headmaster turned back to his desk and resumed straightening up. “And you look young again. Why?”

            “I didn’t chose to; it’s not a spell this time. I woke up this morning like this. I’m eighteen.”

            “Interesting.” Dumbledore was fascinated.

            “I was eighteen the first time, when I met him. He’s back; he’s been back for a while. He’ll be twenty one very soon. I’m going to forget. My memories will still be there but I won’t be able to remember for a long time. We have to get it right this time, him and me. We messed it up last time, every time, we’ve had so many chances but we ignore them all.”

            “So you’ve come to say goodbye, until you remember me, then?”

            “And to warn you. It’s not just him. It’s going to be everyone: his family, his friends, his foes, everyone. But the story’s never the same. The ending always is but the story isn’t. I’ve seen him killed in a fit of jealously. I’ve seen his sister bear his son. I’ve seen so many stories that I can’t know what is to come, but it feels different this time. I think this is our last chance. I’m old, older than anyone has ever been, but once a century or so I become young again. Still, I’m too old now, I’ve seen too much; my death is coming. I’ve got one final chance to get this right.” The dark haired man wandered to the window as he spoke and looked out on the late summer air.

            “All things must end.” Dumbledore mused.

            “That’s true. I’ve also come to apologize. You’re going to forget as well. Someday, when the story is over, whether we get it right or wrong, you’ll remember, but until then you will forget knowing me, forget our friendship. Everyone I knew will. You’re part of this story now, and I’m sorry. A boy is about to come to school and he has the power to stop us from getting it right, but it’s always been my fault. I always drive him to it.” He looked down on the lake sadly. He couldn’t bury another body in it, he just couldn’t.

            “There is no need to apologize, but are you sure.”

            The man nodded. “The Once and Future King has returned.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
